The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an inflator device and method for inflatable packaging, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device for inflating packaging to protect products during transportation, particularly but not exclusively, products which require the packaging to pass a drop test to ensure the products are safe from damage.
Commonly used protective packaging includes bubble wrap, rigid blocks of polystyrene foam, and foam beads. All of these take up considerable storage space and transportation volume.
Such products are readily available and highly successful. However they have the disadvantage of being bulky and thus causing handling difficulties, as they are used on a large scale, for example in factories and warehouses, and like places where packaging is carried out on an industrial scale. Specifically, prefabricated polystyrene foam (EPS) packages and polyethylene foam (EPE) planks require storage space at the packaging area. They also have to be shipped from the factory where they are manufactured, to the packaging area, utilizing a large transportation volume.
One solution to the above is to use polyurethane foam, which may be injected into a package that protects the packaged product. The raw material storage and transport volume is relatively small. During injection, the volume increases by 200 in 20 seconds, and no mold is required. Injection can be carried out at the point of packaging. However polyurethane has the problem that it is difficult to dispose of, and many countries do not allow such an environmentally unfriendly way of packaging.
Another way to solve the problem of bulk, is inflated packaging, in which double layer plastic packaging is inflated at the packaging area, for example in a factory, prior to use. Thus handling problems are much reduced. Also, since the packages can be deflated afterwards, the disposal problem is much reduced.
In one available example, the automatic inflation system used inflates the packages to atmospheric pressure so that the packaging cannot be used when high levels of protection are needed which require the drop test standard.
There are a number of examples of inflatable packaging materials. Representative of various of the above are the following U.S. patent documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,556; 6,056,119; 5,588,532; 5,620,069; 6,598,373; 5,420,556; 5,445,274; 6,283,296; 6,571,954; 7,168,566; 7,823,729; 7,874,428; and 5,620,096; and U.S. published application 2006/0218879.
Inflated packaging materials have some known advantages. Regarding the handling issue mentioned above, such packaging materials can be stored flat, for example in stacks, or on rolls and occupy little space before inflation. Likewise, the inflated portions or packages, can be deflated after use, for example, by cutting or puncturing, and again occupy little space.
Inflated packages are generally recyclable, and are advantageous in countries and localities that impose strict environmental rules on disposal of packaging materials. Polyurethane foam is not recyclable. Polystyrene foam (EPS) can be partially recycled, although some countries do not allow its use. Polyethylene foam can generally be recycled.